Dangerous Woman
by dassala
Summary: All girls want to be like that.
Lipstick was not part of her usual routine, but there was nothing routine about tonight. Placing the cap on the tube, she pressed her lips and rubbed them together slowly. The crimson color was a stark contrast to her skin, glowing a golden hue in the warm candle light. Turning, Emma ran a hand through her long, flaxen locks. Her fingers caught and tousled the curls as she moved towards the kitchen, lighting another tapered candle, nestled in a silver candelabra. The house was filled with the intoxicating scent of an Italian feast, on which she had labored for an hour.

He may have been the one with the centuries-old fabled bad-boy reputation, but tonight was Emma's turn. She rarely wore black, due to its reminiscence of her time as the Dark Swan. However, this particular ensemble was far less severe than anything she would have worn while under the dark curse. A taut bustier and a feather-light dusting of a black lace and silk. The lace hugged every curve of her body as she turned on a low tune, humming it through the kitchen.

Emma's heartbeat picked up in her chest as she heard the front door open. Footsteps on the finished wooden floor told her he was approaching. The house was mostly dark, so it was no wonder he had yet to see her. Turning, she leaned against the countertop.

Killian paused, his eyebrow lifting slowly, as he took in the sight before him. Emma was poised like a temptress, and all he could see was her. His eyes drifted from the golden curls around her perfect face and strong shoulders down the curves of her body. Her dress was tightly-fitted and wrapped around her as if the Gods had woven it with her in mind. The dress stopped a few inches past her hips at the most, and his eyes dragged lazily down every single measure of her long, shapely legs.

"I thought we were having dinner," he finally managed to say, offering up a cheeky grin once he was able to focus on her eyes.

"We are," she smirked in return, pushing away from the countertop. "I just thought maybe you'd like to start with an appetizer."

The black stilettos which covered her dainty feet clicked on the kitchen's floor as she approached her pirate, sliding her hands into the lapels of his jacket and pulling him a step closer to her.

He nodded, struggling to form words. Her warm lavender scent enveloped him and he had to close his eyes in an attempt to regain composure. "My appetite is…whetted."

"So is mine," Emma whispered in return. She leaned forward, pressing her lips against his. The two had shared many a kiss, even one of absolute curse-crushing true love. But this one was different. It was filled with a heaping addition of pure lust and desire. As she parted her lips to receive his eager tongue, Emma felt herself lifted from the floor, a warm hand and a cold hook pressing against her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his waist, goose bumps rising on her skin, resulting from the dizzyingly mixed sensations.

It took only a minute for her mostly-bare back to find the table top. Killian growled low in his throat as he pulled his lips from hers, trailing them down the side of her neck. He inhaled her scent again, hand grasping her waist. Licking and sucking his way down her skin, he moved his hook to her thigh, sliding the cold metal against her bare skin. Pushing the dress up, he skillfully slid the sharp tip of the hook into the waistband of her panties and tugged, pulling them down one side of her hip. Emma bit her lip, letting her head fall back off the edge of the table as she grinned. She lifted her hips slightly, letting her Captain remove her undergarments in an effortless movement.

Killian buried his face into her still-restrained breasts, inhaling and pressing his whiskered cheeks against the tender skin. He moaned quietly, stepping forward and pulling at her hips to press her bare center against his tightening pants.

Emma slid slightly on the table and giggled. She made a tsk-ing sound, clicking her tongue. "You're very overdressed for this occasion, Captain."

Reluctantly, Killian stood straight, shedding his jacket. Emma pushed herself onto her elbows, then to sit on the table. As she unbuttoned his shirt, she made a point to kiss her way through the musky forest of hair on his chest. Killian, all the while, busied himself with her dress, which pooled at her nude waist where she sat once released from her shoulders.

With an audible sound from the zipper, Emma freed him from the strained black denim and wrapped her hand around her sailor's length. She leaned up, capturing his lips once more and kissing him deeply.

He gasped with pleasure at feeling her warm hands against his skin, moaning into her kiss. He leaned her back once more against the table and broke their embrace to slide to his knees. Pressing one of her legs up, her knee bending with ease, he leaned into her, tongue flicking against her most sensitive place. Emma grasped the edge of the table and cried out softly, her entire body physically reacting to the touch. As her pirate continued, Emma's eyes rolled back in her head, squirming ever-so slightly as she slid her fingers into his thick, black hair and dug her nails gently into his scalp. He knew exactly what to do to make his woman scream, his tongue flickering and sliding against her increasingly wet center.

"Now," Emma panted, pulling his hair slightly. She looked down at him and took in a deep breath. "I need you now."

"As you wish," he replied, coming to his feet and leaning over her. His lips met with hers, melding together with a taste of their passion as he maneuvered his hips closer to hers. Emma slid her hands around his taut, muscular back and pulled his hips into hers, burying him deep inside of her. Killian moaned loudly, breaking the kiss to press his forehead against hers, his shining blue eyes staring deeply into hers. He pressed his palm and hook against the table, taking a moment to gather himself before he began to move. He turned his head, burying his face against her gorgeous blonde curls and sliding his hips against her legs with long, luxurious strokes.

Emma cried out softly, filled to the brim and nearly finding herself in euphoria from the simple movement he made. She scratched low on his back, her fingernails sliding into his soft skin just enough to spurn him on further. "Killian," she whispered low, arching her back to press against him.

"Emma," he moaned in return, biting at the skin where her neck met her shoulder. His pace quickened and he allowed his left arm to support his body over hers as his right slid down between her legs, rubbing just above where his length repeatedly glided into her depths. His thumb circled her most sensitive place, and he quickly found his efforts rewarded.

Emma gasped and cried out, reaching up to his shoulders and grasping them hard as she came, her inner walls pulsating around his hardness. She closed her eyes, immersed in passionate utopia. Her breathing was quick and shallow, holding onto her love with all the remaining strength which had not been siphoned from her body.

Killian found himself wrapping both arms around Emma, pulling her from the table top and pressing her body against his as he groaned, shifting his hips into hers with a few final thrusts before releasing, holding her tightly as they both came down from their respective highs. He remained inside of her, just breathing, for a long moment or two. Finally, when he gathered the strength to speak once more, he chuckled.

"What was that?" he asked against her neck, rubbing her back slowly with his palm, roughened from centuries of sailing.

She released a soft hum of a sigh against his shoulder and smiled, giving his neck a tender kiss. "I was feeling dangerous."


End file.
